The CyberHacker
Dillon Johnson, or The CyberHacker, is one of Slenderman's Proxies who unlike most is a type of secretary to Slenderman. Instead of going out and doing physical work for Slenderman, Dillon is like a commander, he has the authority towards other Proxies as he is able to tell them what to do or where to go. Origin Dillon and his family just moved to Rhode Island, because his father got a job there. It was very boring and he wanted some excitement. One day he found a story called Slenderman, and started to read it. After reading it he thought that it was a good story and read more and more stories about Slenderman, and his Proxies. He read something about The Observer and started watching TribeTwelve after that he watched EverymanHYBRID and last but not least Marble Hornets. After watching Marble Hornets he wanted to be Masky for Halloween. So his Mother and Father told him to walk with his older sister Jessica, so they went to the old neighborhood that was near the woods and saw Slenderman. He told his sister but she didn't believe him and said that he was getting tired so they went home. He put up his glasses and looked out his window only to see Slenderman standing there. He shook it off and thought it was because he was tired. But he kept seeing Slenderman and stayed inside most of the time. His parents got worried and asked what was wrong but he said he was fine. One day he told his parents he was going for a walk. He packed a camera, a flashlight and a pocket knife. He walked into the woods and slowly looked around and saw The Slenderman; he charged towards him with his pocket knife. Slenderman easily dodged it and Dillon hit his head on a tree and passed out. He woke up surrounded by proxies and Slenderman. He knew what was about to happen, he was about to get slaughtered. Slenderman stuck out his hand and told him that he would become a proxy if he took his hand. Despite everything that had happened he took his hand. He became a proxy and serves Slenderman as a Secretary. Appearance Dillon wears black glasses, a clean lab coat, a red shirt with the Operator symbol, and black pants. He has thick brown hair, red eyes, and a small scar on his forehead(That he covers with his hair)after trying to kill Slenderman. Personality Dillon is immature but loyal to Slenderman. He will always annoy any proxies he thinks are boring. Whenever he is working however, he has a complete personality change and commands people to 'get with the program'. No one know why he is like this when. Even Slenderman gets confused. Facts * He was created by Spoopybois903. * He is 16 years old. * He sees Rouge, as a mother figure. * Toby and Kate call him Johnny 5 because of his love of electronics. * He is terrified of Gas Mask Maid and even turns the temperature down to 0 or less so she'll leave. * He loves apples and once stabbed Wilson The Basher for eating the last apple. * He has a slight crush on Stripes but, due to obvious reasons, Dillon has to keep this a secret from Slenderman as well as the other Proxies. * He is 5'6". * He LOVES '''to annoy The Observer, and even kicks down his door in the middle of the night and screams "AM I INTERRUPTING?!" * Sometimes when working he'll send proxies to an embarrassing place like a strip-club. * He secretly talks to BEN on Cleverbot to convince him to become a Proxy. * He has never met Sexual Offenderman. * His favorite Slender-sibling (which is what he calls them) is Trenderman. * He never obtained the Slender-Sickness. * He has '''Atychiphobia (a fear of failure). * Despite knowing The Observer, Dillon still only watches TribeTwelve on his computer. * He is ambidextrous. * He is great at any card game such as: Poker, Blackjack, Spades etc. Category:Proxy Category:Work In Progress Category:Male Category:Connection to the Slenderverse Category:Tech Savvy Category:Sociopath Category:Human Category:Manipulator